


Who Invented Labor This Is The Worst

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: New Family [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hospitals, If you cant tell I really love NathMarc, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, My Boiiiis, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, teen parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Sequel to "The Two Most Important People in the World" that UN and Mnoeln convinced me to write
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: New Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Who Invented Labor This Is The Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts), [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts), [Mnoeln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/gifts).



Nathaniel lay in the hospital bed in a daze, how had he gotten here again? Oh right.

The doctors and nurses smiled at him before one of the nurses hands him a crying bundle, a baby,  _ Marc’s _ baby,  _ their _ baby. 

Nathaniel carefully pulled the squirming bundle to his chest, “Hey there” he was aware of the tears in his eyes, from both the ungodly amount of pain he was just in and the sight of his baby. 

“Congratulations Mr. Kurtzberg you have a healthy little girl.” with that the doctor left the room, leaving the new parents with their baby. The little girl smiled up at him and scrunched up her little pink face into a smile.

There was a cough next to him, “Baby I love you but you're crushing my hand” Nathaniel glanced down, and sure enough Marc’s hand had started to turn blue from his death grip on it. “Ah, sorry” he scrambled to pull his hand away without jostling the baby.

Marc giggled before turning down to look at the baby “Hey there,” he said, carefully removing her from Nathaniel’s arms “what's your name kiddo?”

Right, names. Marc and Nathaniel had spent most of the pregnancy going over different names and their meanings so they had plenty to choose from, but which suited her was the question. None of the names he could remember off the top of his head could come close to describing the little angel swaddled in his lover's arms. 

Marc seemed to notice his dilemma because he scrutinised the bundle before turning to Nathaniel, presenting her as if she were a priceless diamond “Nathaniel, meet our daughter, Farrah.”

And fuck the tears are back, they welled up in his eyes as he took his baby, Farrah, from Marc’s arms “Hi Farrah,” Nathaniel said with a watery smile “I’m your dad.” 

Farrah cooed at him, sticking her tongue out and giggling. Marc and Nathaniel found themselves giggling along with her, as the few remaining nurses smiled softly at the new family

  
  
  


“I hope you know this is the only child you are getting out of me, I am not going through that ever again” 

“Duely noted”


End file.
